starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Hirai
Yukari Hirai was born in the city of Tokyo, Japan. She spent much of her formative years as an ordinary child until a chance encounter with the supernatural changed her life forever. A vampire had attacked Yukari after school and during the struggle it was revealed that she was the descendant of an ancient order of mystical ninja. Warriors trained to hunt and destroy the supernatural. A warding spell that had been placed on her had activated during the struggle and revealed her heritage to a man named Akama, the last of that mystical order. After destroying the vampire Akama took Yukari under his wing and began to train her in the ways of ninjutsu. However, the training of a new mystical ninja drew the attention of some powerful demonic forces and eventually Tokyo became too dangerous of a place for Yukari to stay. In response Akama took her to the United States as part of an exchange program. Yukari stayed with an American family and continued to attend school as an exchange student from Japan. Meanwhile Akama would continue her training until the day she was ready to face off against the forces of hell and rebuild their ancient order. =Powers= Invisibility Yukari is able to turn herself and anyone in contact with her invisible for a short period of time. This invisibility comes with drawbacks, however, for instance one can still tell where she is by tracking her IR signature. Nor does this ability muffle any sound she might make. Short Range Teleportation/Substitution Yukari has the ability to disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear a short distance away. This move is primarily used to vanish, avoid attacks or launch a surprise attack of her own. Alternatively, Yukari can use this ability to switch places with any nearby object she can see to further confuse and disorient her opponent. Sutra Scrolls Sutra Scrolls are thin strips of paper with Japanese characters written on them that are thrown at one's opponent. The ninja is capable of changing the effect of the scroll simply by changing the character, for instance some scrolls may paralyze while others burn. These characters can be quickly drawn during combat using special ink and on a particular type of rice paper possessing magical properties. Shadow Clone Through a concentrated effort a ninja is capable of splitting their essence, or Ki, in half to produce a tangible clone of themself capable of inflicting physical harm on an enemy. This ability is very taxing and even the best ninja are only capable of producing one clone. Yukari shocked her master by producing four and indicated she was still capable of producing even more. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed A ninja's training and use of Ki allows them to traverse difficult terrain with exceptional agility and speed. A ninja is capable of quickly scaling a wall or running large distances almost twice as fast as a normal human. =Limitations= Yukari is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. Category:Pryde2000 Category: Females (WH) Category: People from Tokyo